Beast boy Jealous?
by PurpleXRaven
Summary: beast boy gets jealous and raven plays around. what happends next? read and you'll see! BBXRAE ok, my first lemon and im sorry if it sucks v-v and yes ik its short but freaking deal with it! . and please read the ending its important if you like my stories. RATE AND REVIEW PLEASE!


"Damn it cyborg!" beast boy said angrily

"What'd I do?"

"i was gone for 3 min. to piss and your already getting your ass kicked by an 11 year old on cod2."

"Its not my fault he has a fucking machine gun!"

beast boy just stood there silently shaking his head in disappointment.

"instead of messin with me why don't cha go play with your girlfriend raven?

"believe me i would but shes talking to someone named Avery on the phone" beast boy said sadly

"isnt that the gothic guy from the club black fire took us to that one time? cyborg said not even looking at beast boy

beast boy stood there for about 5 min. till he under stood what cyborg was implying.

Beast boy than took off running like crazy to his girlfriend, Ravens room.

Cyborg just sat there laughing his metal ass off.

**With Beast boy and almost Raven**

btw Raven is wearing a flowie red shirt that is easy to take off and just panties and a bra

"RAVEN!" beast boy yelled down the hallway.

beast boy busted down the door and ask who Raven was talking to.

"i already told you, Avery."

"and who is Avery" beast boy said mocking Avery

after Raven heard Beast boy say that she knew what was going on.

"oh you know just an everyday fuck buddy" Raven said seductively playing around with her boyfriend

Beast boy stood there shocked and fully jealous.

"REALLY?! IM YOUR FUCK BUDDY?!" Avery said on the other line excitingly.

Beast boy stared at the phone angrily than walked over and picked the phone up.

"hey you little prick if you ever talk to raven again ill go ape shit crazy on your fucking house and ill fucking kill you!" beast boy said VERY angry

Beast boy than hung up almost cracking the screen with how hard he pushed the button.

than he sat on the bed with his head down

"aww come on babe i was just playin." raven said hugging him from behind

"I know but that guy still pisses me off!" "He thinks he can be your fuck buddy?! oh hell naw that my job!" beast boy said pointing at himself proudly

"yes it is" raven said mischievously than nibbling on his ear and starts to kiss his neck.

"ooh Raven" beast boy moaned

"I didn't know you were in the mood for sex?"

"im always in the mood" she said wrapping her legs around his waist and starts to lick his neck.

"ohhhh raven. have you been practicing?" he moans again

"only on you baby"

Beast boy was getting excited and took his shirt off and turned around and pinned raven down on her back which aroused raven.

Beast boy Quickly took off her shirt, bra and panties and started sucking on her breasts.

"Beast boooyy, you animal" raven moaned rubbing her hands on his chest.

This made beast boy start to move down but raven wasn't going to be the first one to orgasm this time.

raven than used her magic to pin beastboy down on his back and raven climbed on top of him and unzipped his pants and pulled them down

raven got close to beast boys ear "are you ready for some pleasure" raven whispered.

beast boy moaned in pure pleasure

raven grabbed his now hard member and started jacking him off.

raven enjoyed this almost as much as beast boy did.

than she pulled down his boxers and put his penis inside her mouth giving him a blow job

"OOHHH RAVENNN!" beast boy moaned, near his orgasm.

raven stopped the blow job and positioned herself over beast boy and leaned down to his chest.

"you ready" she said seductively while licking his nipples.

"You have no idea!" he said almost out of breathe with all of the pleasure his body is getting

raven than thrusted down on his penis as hard as she could. his member was fully inside of her.

"RAVEN!"

"BEASTBOY!"

they both moaned as raven kept thrusting down. they both orgasmed at the same time

after awhile ravens vagina started to close up so beast boy pulled out of her and they both layed there naked beside each other cuddling.

Beast boy lovingly kissed Raven on the forehead. "i love you raven"

"I love you beast boy"

"wanna play some COD2 with me? cyborg is getting his ass kicked."

"sure but i might wanna get dressed first." raven said laughing

"well no shit!"if cyborg saw you like that he would short circuit!"

beast boy got his clothes on and almost walked out until..

"oh yeah and you have Hickeys on your neck again" raven said chuckling.

"Well i better go tell Avery that the fucking is done." beast boy said jokingly

"Well hes coming tomorrow" raven said winking at her boyfriend mischievously

"ohh you little naughty girl" beast boy said hugging his girlfriend as close as he could

"what are you gonna do about it?" she said with a mischievous grin

"oh ill show you!" beast boy said pushing his tongue inside of hers. having a full on make out secession

**lkjhgfdsaqwertyuiop;lkjhgfdsaqwertyujnbvcxzxcvbnm, mjhgfdsaswertyujnbvcxdfrghjgfgdftufryuedhvuisdhsiu vgfhdvduyvgdyuvgvgygvygdsuyvgduygvvb**

alright so that was my very first lemon. dont know if it was good but i tried. if i did do good please tell me and ill feel happy and ill love you for evaz 3 ^.^

and yes i know its short and im very sorry for that v-v

oh and 3 more things

1. if you want me to make a story about beast boy and raven playing cod2 together, i can. just write me and what rating you think it should be. either M or T im not a good kid writer. oh and yes there will be romance in all my stories

2. i know its been awhile but iv had writers block and i just said screw it im doing whatever

3. i will be leaving Tuesday, to go to seaworld for awhile and if i have enough fun i will write a long story about my trip but with the titans and of course beast boy and ravens relationship ^-^


End file.
